


תה ותפוזים

by Areola



Series: the leonard cohen arc [2]
Category: Supernatural, על-טבעי
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewish, Jewish Character, M/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: בכל עדר יש כבשה שחורה
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, קסטיאל/דין וינצ'סטר
Series: the leonard cohen arc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927759
Kudos: 1





	תה ותפוזים

**1**.

לנפתלי ויהודית קסלר היו שניים-עשר ילדים:

אחד מהם (זכריה זצ"ל) נפטר בתאונת דרכים. אחת התחתנה עם גוי (“אין לי בת,” הכריז נפתלי). חמש הבנות שנותרו נישאו לתלמידי חכמים, כמו אימן.

הבנים למדו כולם בישיבה של חסידות בּאבּוב.

**2**.

מכל הדברים שבעולם, זוכר מישה את אצבעותיה הפרושות של אמו, מסוככות על עיניה מזוהר נרות השבת. הוא זוכר בעל פה את הברכות, וריח וניל תמיד גורם לו להיעצר (אבא, עיניו הגדולות קרועות בפניו כמו חלון פרטי אל הקב”ה, מברך "בורא מיני בשמים"), אך אלו פניה של אמא, קבורות בידי החרסינה שלה, שיוותרו חרותות לעד בזיכרונו.

**3**.

מישה היה בן חמש בבוקר בו נשקה עליזה על מצחו, היטיבה את כובעה ואת גרביה, ויצאה מן הבית.

"איפה עליזה?” שאל את בן-ציון, יומיים לאחר מכן. בן-ציון, שהיה מבוגר ממנו בחמש שנים, הזהיר אותו שלא לדבר על כך בקול רם.

"איפה עליזה?” שאל את יוכבד, כאשר השכיבה אותו לישון.

יוכבד (שהייתה בת שש-עשרה וידעה הכל) נאנחה, ליטפה את ראשו וקראה לו מוישל'ה. “עליזה הלכה. כשתגדל תבין.”

**4**.

הוא אוהב לבקר בחנויות לספרים משומשים.

יוכבד, שגררה אותו ממקום למקום מאז הכריע השיגרון את גבה של אמא, קראה בתאוותנות של תלמיד חכם: תלמוד בבלי וירושלמי, שאלות ותשובות, ראשונים כאחרונים. כאשר – מדי פעם בפעם – הגניבה לערימה ספר זר, ידע מישה שלא לשאול שאלות.

(תאומתה של יוכבד; רבקה-לאה, הביטה באחותה בתשישות ושאלה "למה לך כל הספרים האלה?” הן חיבקו זו את זו כשנודע להן כי נמצא ליוכבד שידוך מתאים, ורבקה-לאה הביטה בו במרירות, רגע לפני שמשכה את מישה לחיבוק משותף).

עד היום, כאשר הוא מוצא את עצמו בעיר, מוליכות אותו רגליו לחנות ספרי הקודש. המוכר – יהודי בסאמעט ורעקל – מביט בו בחשדנות, אך עוזב אותו לעיסוקיו כאשר הוא נוכח כי הגוי הגבוה אינו מזיק. מישה מעביר את אצבעותיו על הכריכות הכבדות, על האותיות המוזהבות והדפים המצהיבים ושואף את ניחוח הקדושה עמוק לריאותיו.

**5**.

נפתלי קסלר היה איש עצום; איכר מדיארי בבגדי חסיד שחורים. צחוקו של הקב"ה, חשב מישה, התגלגל כמו צחוקו של רבי קסלר, וכל מלאכי עליון עמדו דום והאזינו לו. לפעמים הוא עוצר באמצע רחוב הומה- מרים את עיניו לזוג עיניים תכולות - והוא שוב בבית אבא; דממת השבת הדקיקה אופפת את בורו פארק ומשתרעת מעל ברוקלין – כמו חומה בלתי-נראית החוצצת בין בתי השכונה לבין העולם האמיתי.

ניק, שהיה האדם הראשון להתחבר איתו לאחר שעזב את הבית, הגניב את מישה לכנסיית השילוש הקדוש ושאל אם ככה נראים  _ טאטע _ וכל מלאכיו. מישה כיסה על עיניו – לא יכול להביט בפסלי השיש שהשקיפו על המזבח – ונד בראשו. “לא תעשה לך פסל וכל תמונה" (שמות פרק כה, פסוק יח), אבל  _ פניו _ היו פני האיכר של רבי קסלר ובמרכזן זוג עיניים נוּגות שראו את העם הנבחר מגורש ממולדתו, נטבח ונרדף לכל קצוות תבל.

**6**.

אפילו שנים לאחר מכן, התקשה מישה להיזכר מדוע ואיך לימד את עצמו אלגברה וגאומטריה.

הוא הצטיין בלימודי החול כשם שהצטיין בלימודי הקודש: תלמיד שקט, סבלני, שהאזין למוריו ברוב קשב וידע לצטט פרקים שלמים בעל פה. "בור סוּד שאיננו מאבד טיפה," שיבח אותו הרבי, ומישה חייך והוסיף לרשום ביאורים בשולי הגמרא שלו. 

יוכבד מכנה אותו תלמיד חכם, ורבקה-לאה גוערת בתאומתה ואומרת בלחש " _ כמו עליז'לה _ , אל תכניסי לילד רעיונות לראש.” אולי הייתה זו יוכבד שדחפה את ספר הלימוד הישן אל בין ידיו באמרה: "אני חושבת שזה יעניין אותך" (היא נהגה לעשות זאת מדי פעם בפעם- “טאטע לא צריך לדעת, כן?”).

**7**.

הוא זוכר את יוכבד כפי שהייתה בגיל שש-עשרה: גבוהה ורחבת כתפיים, עם פה מלא וסנטר רבוע של נער. מישה לא סיפר לה כי בדעתו לעזוב (היא עמדה בעיצומו של ההיריון הרביעי שלה, ונדמה היה למישה כי היא מרחפת כמו רוח-רפאים בתוך הבית הקטן: יולדת ומיניקה, מחתלת ומכבסת – חודש אחר חודש אחר חודש). אצבעותיה ליטפו את תלתליה הזהובים של הדסה הפעוטה, ויוכבד עצמה את עיניה. “הלוואי שהייתי יותר כמו רבקה-לאה.”

**8**.

עליזה פרידה מינה קסלר שינתה את שמה לאליס, נישאה פעמיים והתגרשה פעמיים, וחיה במורנינגסייד הייטס עם צמד חתולי האנגורה שלה. היא לימדה מחשבת ישראל ויהדות באוניברסיטת קולומביה והעיפה במישה מבט אחד בטרם הכניסה אותו פנימה, משל היה גור כלבים עזוב.

הוא נחרד מעט לגלות כי היא מעשנת בקצב של רכבת קיטור, חושבת בקצב של F16 ומדברת בקצב של תת-מקלע. "בחיים שלי יש מקום בדיוק לאדם אחד," היא אומרת, וכעבור שבוע וחצי, הוא מתחיל להאמין לה.

אמא, דקיקה ושברירית בשמלת-בית, פלתה את הסיכות משיערה בזו אחר זו (שנים לאחר מכן, בעיניים למודות ניסיון, הוא רואה מחדש את גלי השיער השחור נשפכים על גבה הלבן; את אצבעותיה – דקות ועייפות – מברישות אותו אל מאחורי אוזנה). “בחיים של אבא שלכן יש מקום בדיוק לאדם אחד,” אמרה בשקט, מתעלמת מנוכחותו של מישה הצעיר, “וזאת לא אני.”

**9**.

אליס, מאפרת לספל הקפה שלה, מביטה בו מעל שולחן ארוחת הבוקר. “אנחנו כבר לא בברוקלין, מישה. אתה צריך להחליט מה אתה רוצה לעשות עם עצמך.”

מתעלם מהעווית בלסתו, מישה פונה לבחון את ערימת הברושורים המונחת לפניו. אליס, כמו יוכבד, כמו רבי קסלר בכבודו ובעצמו, מונעת על ידי כוח גדול יותר. מישה לעולם לא יוכל להצטדק ולומר: “אני לא כמוכם.” אליס לא תבין.

**10**.

בבוקר הראשון שלו במעונות, מצא את עצמו משקיף מהחלון, פאנטום התפילין בוער על זרועו ומילות הברכה בוערות על שפתיו.

לא הרחק משם, בבורו פארק, הניחו אבא ובן-ציון, ישרואל ואברהם תפילין של יד ומצח. לא הרחק רצה אליס, ווקמן משתלשל ממכנסי המיזע שלה, הלוך ושוב לאורך הקולג' ווק. 

מישה עצם את עיניו, וכשהוא נושך את שפתו התחתונה, הניח לבדידות לצרוב את פניו ואת לשונו.  _ ותלד בן, ויקרא את-שמו גרשום: כי אמר- גר הייתי, בארץ נוכרייה. _

__

**11**.

א.

מישה פוגש את ניק בשנתו השנייה בקולג`, במהלך ערב שקט של למידה.

בחור רזה, בחולצת משבצות וג'ינס קרועים מתיישב מולו ומציג את עצמו כ-”ניק קרויאק, אל תיבהל- אני לומד איתך מתמטיקה, ואתה היחיד בכיתה שהממזר הזה, קלהאן, סובל. חשבתי שאולי תוכל להראות לי איך אני פותר את הביטוי שהוא נתן לשיעורי בית-”

מישה הביט בו בזהירות לפני שהורה לו לפתוח את הספר בעמוד 241.

ב.

ניק, מסתבר, תעב מדעים קשים, התעלם מקיומם של כל המדעים הרכים וניהל רומאן ארוך ומורכב עם כל מדעי הרוח. “התחלתי קולג' בגיל 15,” הסביר ניק, "אבל מתמטיקה היא הדבר שאני הכי שונא בעולם. אז היועצת אמרה- טוב. נחכה עם זה. כרגע אני עושה את התזה שלי בברנארד.” ניק נאנח. “כמובן- האידיוטים נזכרו בגיליון הציונים מקולומביה. עכשיו לך תסביר שאין לך אחות-”

הם ישבו בפאב קטן ליד האוניברסיטה, לשם לקח אותו ניק לשתות אלכוהול בפעם הראשונה.

מישה משך בכתפיו. "גם אנקור אינו נופל אלא בצו ההשגחה.”

"טוּשה.” ניק הצדיע לו באמצעות בקבוק הבירה. “יפה אמרת.”

ג.

"אז אתה אחד מאלה.” ניק חלט להם תה, מגיש אותו לשולחן בלוויית פלחי תפוז.

"אחד מ _ אלה _ ?” הוא הרים פלח תפוז לפיו.

"אולטרה אורתודוקסים. ידעתי שיש בך משהו מוזר. קדימה- זה טעים ביחד.” ניק רכן לעבר הפטפון, שולף תקליט שחור מתוך אריזה מרופטת. “הקונטקסט עושה את כל ההבדל.”

**12**.

"וזאת-” אמר ניק, מצביע על צלקת לבנה ששיסעה את פרק-ידו לרוחב, “מהפעם שניסיתי לחתוך את הוורידים.”

מישה הרים גבה.

הם שכבו זה לצד זה במיטתו של ניק. הגברים שזיין בשנים שאחרי ניו-יורק התהפכו על צידם; שקעו בשינה או מהרו לעזוב, אבל ניק נופף בסיגריה מטפורית ודיבר עד שגרונו כאב. “לפעמים אני רוצה למות, קאס,” לחש ניק באוזנו (אולי חשב שלא שמע). “לפעמים זה הדבר היחיד שמרגש אותי.”

"אתה דפוק בשכל.”

ניק נשק לכתפו. “אני יודע.”

**13**.

קורנל היא האוניברסיטה שהציעה לו את המלגה המשתלמת ביותר, ולפיכך: שם עשה את הדוקטורט שלו. “אתה צריך לצאת קצת מהסיטי,” אמרה לו אליס כשהמרצה הוותיק שלו למתמטיקה-יישומית חזר והבטיח שישדרג את תנאי המלגה, “ותיקח חתול. או כלב, או תוכים- זה לא בריא להיות כל כך לבד.”

היא אהבה להירדם כשהחתולים שלה מכורבלים לצידה, קובץ הערות-חקר תחוב בין הקיר למזרן וספר כבד דוקר בצלעותיה (אליס הזכירה לו את אבא: ראשו מונח על התלמוד, שקוע בשינה עמוקה). כאב עמוק הציף את גרונו, את בטנו ואת חזהו (הוא רצה לומר לה ש-"אני לבד. אני תמיד אהיה לבד.” אך מישה מעט להכביר במילים, או במחוות. כך או אחרת, התכוונה אליס לטוב).

**14**.

אנה דויטשנדורף היא הבחורה הראשונה והאחרונה שלו. היא לכדה אותו על הגשר התלוי שבקמפוס הצפוני וגנבה ממנו נשיקה לפי מיטב המסורת הקורנליאנית. הדרך משם לדירתו שבקולג'-טאון הייתה קצרה.

"הייתי צריכה לדעת שאתה יוצא-דופן,” היא מציינת לעצמה, “אתה הבחור הראשון כאן בקולג' שלא שאל אותי אם יש קשר לג'ון דנבר.” היא רוכנת להביט באוסף התקליטים המצומצם שלו. “בטהובן, בטהובן, בטהובן... באך. כן, הייתי צריכה לדעת.”

היא יושבת בשיכול רגליים על הספה, מכנסיה ותחתוני הלייקרה שלה עדיין מתגוללים על השטיח, ומחטטת בחפציו. בין שדיה, מבחין מישה, משתלשל צלב כסף עדין. אנה מחייכת כשהיא מבחינה במבטו. “בית ספר קתולי לבנות בלבד.” היא רוכנת לנשק לו. “אתה צריך להפסיק לחשוב כל כך הרבה, דוקטור.” (“כל הכאב הזה,” היה ניק אומר, מביט בתצלום של הפייטה, “זה ספקטקולרי! לחשוב שאפשר לקפסל אותו, שאפשר לתת לו שם.”)

**15**.

"חתמתי על משרת הוראה לשנתיים.”

אליס, מצידו השני של הקו, לא נשמעה מופתעת. "אתה תקשיב לי טוב, מישה. תלמידי קולג` זה לא צחוק. הם יאכלו אותך בלי מלח אם תיתן להם.”

הוא הנהן.

"ואל תשכח ללבוש סוודר. ולנקות מאחורי האוזניים.  _ זה חשוב. _ ”

*

בגיל ארבע או חמש, חנטה אותו אמא בכובע וכפפות ולקחה אותו אל השוק. הם הסתובבו שעות ארוכות בין הדוכנים (היא הורתה לו לאחוז חזק בידה של יוכבד), וריח הפירות והירקות, הדגים והתבלינים סחרר את ראשו. אחר כך, מכורבל על הספה עם ספל קקאו, צפה באמא מבשלת (הוא ידע שעליו להעסיק את עצמו ולא להפריע לה).

*

בתחילה, מתייחסים אליו התלמידים שלו בחשדנות, במיוחד הטריים שביניהם.

הוא צעיר ורך-דיבור, ותלמידי המכללה, לראשונה בחייהם מחוץ לבית, נואשים לבדוק גבולות. עד מהרה, מתחוור להם כי שיעורי המתמטיקה של ד"ר קסלר אינם המקום המתאים.

הוא מורה שקט, בוחן אכזרי ומנקד הגון. תוך זמן קצר הם לומדים לכבד אותו.

**16**.

בכל עדר יש כבשה שחורה.

"אני הייתי כזו,” אומרת לו אנה. היא נמצאת מרחק אלפי קילומטרים; בברקלי, ושוקדת על הדיסרטציה שלה. “לא כולנו מעוצבים לפי אותה תבנית. רְעוּ אֶת־ עֵדֶר הָאֱלֹהִים אֲשֶׁר תַּחַת יֶדְכֶם וְהַשְׁגִּיחוּ עֲלֵיהֶם לֹא בְאֹנֶס כִּי אִם־בִּנְדָבָה (כִּרְצוֹן אֱלֹהִים) וְלֹא עֵקֶב בֶּצַע רָע כִּי אִם־בְּנֶפֶשׁ חֲפֵצָה.”

"כן.”

"מתי בפעם האחרונה דיברת עם אמא שלך?” היא שואלת.

“לאמא שלי אין בן.”

**18**.

בסתיו 98, מתרסק דין ווינצ`סטר לתוך חייו כמו תאונת מטוס קטלנית (אולי אופנוע, הוא מהרהר בדיעבד, דוקאטי או הארלי עם איידהו בזריחה).

דין נכשל להופיע לשלושת השיעורים הראשונים, נזרק מהרביעי (מישה מציע לו בנימוס לפלרטט במקום אחר), ורק בחמישי, מתיישב בקצה הכיתה, הבעת זעף על פניו, ושותק לאורך כל השיעור.

מישה לא לגמרי מופתע להיווכח כי הוא מבריק, ושאין לו שום מושג מה לעשות עם זה.

**17**.

א.

"אתה חתיכת ממזר.”

מישה מרים את ראשו באיטיות (“אתה צריך משקפיים,” אמר ניק כשנפגשו פעם לקפה. “יש לך את המבט המעונה הזה- כמו אמיל זאטופק-” – “אתה משווה אותי לאצן צ'כי? אתה  _ באמת _ משווה אותי לאצן צ'כי?!”). מולו, ניצב דין ווינצ`סטר, עיניו נוצצות בזעם.

"איך אני יכול לעזור לך, מר ווינצ`סטר?”

ווינצ'סטר מטיח את המבחן שלו על השולחן. “אתה יכול לתת לי ציון עובר.”

"אתה יכול להשקיע בלימודים שלך.”

ב.

"אני לא מבין מה לא בסדר עם זה.”

מישה מעיין בעבודה. ווינצ'סטר, כמטר וחצי ממנו, מריח כמו זעם ואלכוהול (בבית, בברוקלין, לפני – הו, כל כך הרבה זמן – חזרו הגברים הביתה משעות ארוכות של רכינה על הספרים. רק עורה של אמא, תמיד רחוץ ומבושם, אצר את ניחוח העמל, כמו כאב כבוש שלעולם לא ידובר בקול).

הוא מרים את עיניו. “אתה יכול יותר טוב.”

ג.

מישה הסתובב באגודל חבוש מזה מספר ימים. (הסטודנטים, כך למד, אהבו להפיץ סיפורים על המרצים שלהם. “הם מספרים שאתה חובב פטיש. סכינים במיוחד,” סיפרה לו מרצה עמיתה מהתכנית למתמטיקה. “אל תדאג- זה עוד מתון. יחסית"). הוא קלף תפוז, והסכין החליקה מבין אצבעותיו הישר לתוך הבשר הרך של כרית-אצבעו. הוא נאבק בתפוז נוסף כאשר שמע את דלת המשרד נפתחת וסוליות כבדות נעות על הרצפה.

"תן לי.”

הוא הרים גבה. דין ווינצ'סטר נטל את הסכין ובמספר תנועות יעילות, הפשיט את התפוז.

"תודה.” הוא ניקה את גרונו. “איך אני יכול לעזור לך, מר ווינצ'סטר?”

דין משך בכתפיו.

אחר כך, גילה את העבודה שהחזיר לווינצ'סטר, נחה – משוכתבת לחלוטין – על שולחנו.

**18**.

הוא ממעט לשתות, וגם כאשר הוא שותה, לעולם אינו שותה לשכרה ("עד דלא ידע בין ארור המן וברוך מרדכי.” בימים מסוימים, ברגעים מסוימים, נדמה לו כי השכינה קרובה כדי פסע- שהעולם עומד על מקומו כדי להישבר. רבי קסלר פנה אל הקב"ה בתפילותיו, אהב אותו וקינא לו בכל מאודו: לפעמים, מייחל מישה לאהבה כזו, דומה אבל שונה. אוזן ללחוש בה בינארית ויד לשלב עמה אצבעות).

הברמנים המתחלפים בפאב שבפאתי הקולג'-טאון שוכחים אותו משנה לשנה. מוטב כך. הוא מערסל את הוויסקי שלו, אוכל את התפוזים שלו (הסתיו צובע את הקמפוס ביריעה של דם), ומסתלק. יוכבד, עיניה מסגילות בשקיעה, רצתה בעל שיהיה צדיק כמו הרבי, חכם כמו יוסף ויפה כמו אבשלום (התאומות אחזו האחת בידה של השנייה, שותקות בקדרות, ויוכבד מלמלה ש-"אין כאב בעולם כלל.” רבקה-לאה צחקה וצחקה, והן נפלו על מיטתה של יוכבד זו לצד זו. "לך מכאן מישק'ה," מלמלה רבקה-לאה, "אנחנו רוצות לבכות לבד."

הוא לא הבין).

גם הערב הזה, סבור מישה, עתיד להתמוסס לבליל זיכרונות ואלכוהול. אבל אז הוא רואה את דין ווינצ`סטר, והזיכרונות משתנים- אולי גם לתפוזים יש טעם אחר.

**19**.

"אתה רוצה לזיין אותי-" פיו של ווינצ'סטר רטוב ומבריק (כמו זיכרון-של-נשיקה או מגע אסור), "ידעתי שאתה רוצה לזיין אותי-"

("בשנה הראשונה שלי בקולג' רק הזדיינתי והזדיינתי," התוודתה אנה. עיניה המחפשות נדמו לתהות האם עשה כמוה. "לא ידעתי מי אני ומה אני ו...כל ההורמונים האלה מסביב. כולם רצו ממני משהו.  _ משהו _ ממני. לא ידעתי להגיד להם לא.")

אולי הוא רואה בו את אנה, אולי את עצמו, בן שבע-עשרה וכמעט לבד בעולם (מזיין כי אין לו אף אחד. כי הוא גבר, וסכנה של אמסקולציה מרחפת מעל ראשו). מישה רוצה לזיין את ווינצ'סטר (מי לא רוצה לזיין את דין ווינצ'סטר?). אבל זה לא הדבר הנכון לעשות.

כך שהוא מסיע את דין בחזרה למעונות, וחוזר הביתה לבד.

**20**.

כמו כל ניו-יורקרית בעלת אמצעים, ניצלה אליס את תקופת הפגרה כדי לגלות מן העיר. "אני לא מלמדת הקיץ ואומרים שאוגוסט הולך להיות מזעזע." היא היטיבה את משקפי הגוצ'י שלה על אפה, בוחנת את האפקט.

מישה הנהן בעודו פורק את המזוודה הבודדת שלו בחדר האורחים. אד והארי – צמד האנגורות – ישבו וסגדו לאליס בדממה.

"אז על מה הכנס?"

" _ יהדות מתחדשת על קו אמריקה ישראל _ . ואל תשכח," הוסיפה אליס כעבור מספר דקות, "התינוקות שלי שותים רק מים מינרלים."

**21**.

הפלאפון מצלצל דקות ספורות אחרי שמישה חוזר מריצת הבוקר שלו. פסים של חשמל סטאטי מרעידים את שומר המסך, וטרטור הפלאפון, שמונח על שולחן העבודה של אליס, מקפיץ את אד (החתול מכורבל לכדור שמנת על ערימת מסמכים).

מישה חוצה את המרחק, נוטל את מכשיר הנוקיה ומקבל את השיחה. "...שלום, עם מי אני מדבר?"

“קאס...? ד"ר קסלר? זה דין ווינצ'סטר-”

"דין-” הוא צובט את גשר אפו. “הכל בסדר?”

"אבא שלי מת.” אי-שם – בצידה השני של אמריקה – קולו של הילד נשבר. “אני לא יודע מה לעשות."

**Flash backwards >>>**

קצת לפני סוף הסמסטר וקצת אחרי שהשליך את ווינצ'סטר השיכור לחדר המעונות שלו, התייצב דין במשרדו של מישה.

מישה התעלם מהסיגריה המוצתת (מהג'ינס הקרוע, מהבּראבָדו), ושאל: "חשבת פעם על תואר במתמטיקה?"

ווינצ'סטר היה מבריק כמו שד. תואר מהאוניברסיטה הנכונה יכול לפתוח בפניו הרבה דלתות. ועם זאת, מישה כלל לא היה בטוח כי דין שקל את האפשרות. ("לפעמים אני חושבת שהיה לנו מזל," אמרה אליס, "שאנחנו הנבחרים האמיתיים. מתי המעט שהבינו שאפשר לחיות גם אחרת. לא כולם יודעים את זה, מישה.")

ווינצ'סטר נראה המום, ואז מרוגז. הוא נתן למישה נאום קטן ופתטי על האנשים הקטנים שהסתדרו משך דורות בלי חינוך גבוה, ועבור הפינאלה, הכריז כי אין לו צורך בשטויות של ד"ר קסלר.

מישה נתן לווינצ'סטר את הכרטיס שלו. יהיה לו קיץ שלם לחשוב על כך.

**< << Flash Forward**

**22**.

השמרטפית הקבועה של החתולים שמחה לאמץ את אד, הארי ודירתה של אליס תמורת סכום מופקע. לאחר שסיכם עמה את הפרטים, ארז מישה את המזוודה האחת שלו, נסע לקנדי ורכש כרטיס טיסה לקנזס.

קור נעים של בוקר עדיין אפף את לורנס כאשר הגיע ליעדו. שלדי מכוניות התרוממו בחצר-גרוטאות ענקית כמו מאובנים גרוטסקיים, ומישה פילס את דרכו לבית שמאחוריהם. מרפסת הלווחים חרקה תחת רגליו והוא הקיש פעם-פעמיים בדלת.

"רגע-" הדלת נפתחה כדי חריץ צר.

"ד"ר- קאס-" החשיכה עמעמה את תווי פניו של ווינצ'סטר, אבל קולו היה צרוד ועננת אלכוהול ריחפה מתוך הבית. רגע לאחר מכן, הוסט הבריח האחרון, ודין ווינצ`סטר ניצב בפתח, מביט בו בעיניים אדומות מבכי. 

**23**.

גופתו של ג'ון ווינצ'סטר נחה בחדר השינה הראשי, עורו צונן מן הלילה וזרועותיו משוכלות על חזהו (בפרודיה עצובה על מוות). מישה נוטל את זרועו של דין, סוגר את הדלת ומנחה את ווינצ'סטר להראות לו את שארית הבית. הוא שולח את הילד להתקלח, ובינתיים מעיף מבט במקרר ובמזווה. שישיית בירות מצטננת במקרר, לצד קופסת מיונז שכבר וודאי מפתחת חיים עצמאיים, גדם מלפפון ושתי פרוסות לחם. המזווה ריק.

בינתיים הוא מתקשר לבית החולים, לדווח על פטירתו של ווינצ'סטר האב, וכשדין יוצא מן המקלחת, שולח אותו לישון.

ארבעים דקות לאחר מכן, כשהוא חוזר מן המכולת עם מספר מוצרים בסיסיים, הוא נכנס לחדרו של ווינצ'סטר: פוסטרים מתיישנים מכסים את הקירות, ופריטי לבוש נערמים באי-סדר על הארץ. דין עצמו ישן במיטה צרה, פסי אור מתעקמים כמו גמלים על דבשת גופו המכורבל.

הוא נראה כמו ילד קטן.

מישה נאנח, ויוצא את החדר מבלי לומר מילה.

**24**.

מרי ווינצ'סטר היא אישה יפה בסוף שנות השלושים לחייה. אחריה, כמו גור כלבים שנכשל להפסיק לצמוח בזמן, משתרך סמואל ("אה, זה סאם. תקרא לי סאם"); אחיו של דין. מרי נופלת על צווארו של דין, דמעות זולגות על פניה, ואז פונה ללחוץ את ידו של מישה. חשדנית אך קורקטית.

כאשר מתחוור לה כי אינם שוכבים זה עם זה ("אני מצטערת," אומרת מרי, "אני לא כזו בדרך כלל, אבל אתה חייב להודות-") היא מתחילה להיפתח. עד מהרה, נודע לו כי השאירה בעל ושתי ילדות צעירות יותר בטקסס ("ג'ון היה... ג'ון היה אהבת חיי. דייב אף פעם לא הצליח להשלים עם העובדה שעזבתי הכל בשבילו- גם לא כשחזרתי עם סאם-"), ועדיין חולמת לחדש את הקשר עם דין.

"הייתי בת עשרים וארבע, בלי גרוש על התחת. ג'ון לא נתן לי אפילו להתקשר הביתה. -ולנהל תביעת אפוטרופסות ממרחק חצי-יבשת-" היא מוחה את הדמעות שהצטברו בעיניה. "דין תמיד היה הבן  _ שלו _ . זה היה או לקחת את סאמי, או שום דבר."

שפתיה מכווצות לקו דק של כאב. "אהבתי את הבית הזה. זה היה הבית שג'ון קנה לי. אבל אז הוא התחיל לשתות ולאגור את כל הגרוטאות בחוץ- הוא כבר לא היה ג'ון שלי. אלה כבר לא היו  _ החיים שלי _ ."

**25**.

דין הקפיד להישאר שיכור לאורך כל הביקור. בלילה, מצא אותו מישה יושב על המרפסת, מאזין למוסיקה שבקעה מתוך דאבל-קאסט חבוט. בוב דילן התדפק בצרידות על דלתות גן העדן וּווינצ'סטר אסף את ברכיו אל גופו, עיניו גדולות ולחות כמו זוג פנסי איתות בחשיכה. הוא העיף במישה מבט מהיר לפני שהרים את הקורונה שלו.

סאלוט. לחיים.

**26**.

מישה נשאר בבית ווינצ'סטר שלושה ימים ושלושה לילות. בבוקר היום הרביעי, אחרי שווידא כי המקרר מלא, נפרד מדין ונסע לשדה התעופה בקנזס-סיטי. אד והארי קידמו את פניו בליטופים וגרגורים וצינת המזגן הניו-יורקי היוותה שינוי מבורך לעומת החום העז של לורנס. הוא הזמין אוכל מהמסעדה הסינית החביבה עליו, והעביר את הערב בין חוברת סודוקו לצפייה בשידורים חוזרים של סיינפלד.

בתחילת אוקטובר חוזרת אליס, שזופה כמו פול קקאו ומלאת סיפורים על הדוקטור ההוא מבר-אילן ש"מזיין כמו פר-הרבעה." היא מדליקה לעצמה סיגריה בשביעות רצון. "לא היית חושב עליו, עם הזקן והפאות האלה. אז מה איתך, ילד? יש חדש?"

מישה טלטל את ראשו וסירב כשהציעה להכיר לו ידיד של ידיד. 

"אתה והחתולים," אמרה אליס, "אתם המשפחה היחידה שלי."

הוא לא היה בטוח האם היא מתנצלת או מטיפה לו מוסר.

**27**.

יוכבד התחתנה בגיל שמונה עשרה וחצי. אחיו של החתן הניף אותה על כיסא, וכפות-רגליה, בנעלי עקב לבנות, נראו כצמד אפרוחים מבוישים בתוך הררי המשי של שמלתה.

כאשר, שעות ארוכות לאחר מכן, נטלה רבקה-לאה את ידו, פלבל בן-ציון בעיניו ואמר ש-"פינקתן אותו יותר מדי."

אמא שתקה. הם נדחסו למכונית בזה אחר זה, ומישה קבר את פניו בכתפה של רבקה-לאה. לבסוף, היה זה אבא שהיסה את בן-ציון. מוישל'ה היה הילד של אמא והתאומות. בן-ציון ידע זאת. כולם ידעו זאת.

**28**.

סמסטר הסתיו נפתח כרגיל:

האחוות השונות מתחרות על תשומת לבם של הסטודנטים, אגודות וחוגים פוצחים ברישום אינטנסיבי וחברי הסגל מחליפים חוויות, מרכלים ומתעדכנים בנעשה במגדל השן של האקדמיה. ("ולכן," אמר ניק, "הפסקתי להזדיין עם כל מי שיש לו תואר שני ומעלה. אתה מזמין אותם לדירה שלך לדבר על בכטין, ו-ראה זה פלא. הם מנסים לדבר איתך על בכטין. זהו זה. נגמרו המשחקים, מהיום והלאה אני שוכב רק עם תלמידי קולג` וסטודנטים לתואר ראשון.")

למישה יש כיתת מאסטרנטים, שתי כיתות של תלמידי תואר-ראשון וסמינר שהוא ממשיך להעביר במחלקת המתמטיקה. אנה מדברת כבר כמה חודשים על משהו שהיא רוצה לעשות עם עבודת התזה שלה, מאמר אולי- היא תשמח לעזרתו, ו _ למה הוא לא מפרסם? _

מישה מוטרד מעט כאשר דין ווינצ`סטר מבקר במשרדו (דין מקולח ולובש ג`ינס שלמים לשם שינוי). לפעמים סבור מישה כי זה היתרון שבצפייה מן הצד: התרבות שעליה אתה משקיף היא לא יותר מאיקונוגרפיה. אסופה של סמלים (והוא צריך להציל את דין כיוון ש _ הוא שם _ , וכך נוהגים מרצים בסטודנטיות שלהם בסרטי קולג`).

ווינצ'סטר שואל "מה אני צריך בשביל לימודי מתמטיקה?" ומישה משיב בענייניות האפשרית (אבל מתחת אורב הנחש והוא מציע לחווה תפוז).

**29**.

ניק, שסבל מעתודות זמן פנוי בין ספר לספר, הזמין אותו למשחק גו אונליין. מישה העביר שלושה לילות במרתון גו (ניק חבר אל אנה בברקלי והם איימו בהקרנות רצופות של סטאר-טרק ומונטי-פייתון. הוא ידע כי הייתה זו טעות להכיר ביניהם) כאשר צלצול עיקש בפעמון ניער אותו משרעפיו.

הוא הקליד:  _ רגע _

_? _

מישה שפשף את עיניו הטרוטות, התעלם מסימן השאלה של ניק ופנה לפתוח את הדלת. “ווינצ'סטר?”

דין, במעיל עור שרוט ועיניים מזוגגות, נתן בו מבט של חיה פצועה.

"אתה שיכור." מישה נאנח. “תכנס. אני אכין לך קפה, ואחר כך תחזור לקמפוס.”

**30**.

הילד בוחן את הדירה משך דקות ארוכות. מישה מניח לו לענייניו (הוא עומד כמוכה-אלם מול מדף הספרים, אצבעותיו מלטפות כרך כבד של "משנה תורה”). בינתיים, מעמיד מישה צמד ספלים לתה וקפה.

"אני  _ כלום _ -” קולו של ווינצ'סטר מפלח את השקט. “כלום, זבל, אפס.”

מישה שותק משך רגע ארוך. הוא עוצם את עיניו, ואז נוטל את הקומקום. “אף אחד הוא לא כלום, דין.” המים מפכפכים לתוך הכוסות. “סוכר?”

דין מטלטל את ראשו.

"שתה.”

הוא צופה בדין נוטל את הספל בין ידיו, מקרב את שפת החרסינה לפיו ולוגם בזהירות. רוח קפואה מתדפקת על החלונות ודין ממולל את שולי המעיל שלו (אבוד כמו גוזל קוקייה בתוך הסלון חמור הסבר).

מישה מסיע אותו למעונות, ואחר כך מדמיין אותם מחובקים, חזה אל גב על המיטה שלו (מצעים אפורים, כרית אחת), כמו בסוג של חלום אבוד על ארץ-פרברים הומוסקסואלית. 

**31**.

כאשר – יומיים לאחר מכן – מזמין אותו ווינצ'סטר להצגת צהריים, נטייתו הראשונית היא לסרב.

יש בו חלק שחומל על דין וחלק אחר, שירא את הכאב שלו (“אתה צריך לרדת אל העם,” כותב לו ניק, "להיפרד מהמנטליות האורתודוקסית שלך ולהתחיל לחיות"). מישה אומר: “אני לא בטוח שזה רעיון טוב,” ודין אומר: “זה רעיון מבריק, בנאדם. זה רעיון  _ שלי _ .” (ומחייך אליו כאילו העולם שייך לו. דין ווינצ'סטר צעיר ויפה ומתנהל ברחבי החדר הקטן כמו רוח ששברה את חומות הגוף הגשמי שלה. כמו חרב מתוך אבן.

אי אפשר לסרב לו).

**32**.

דלי הפופקורן הענקי נוחת תוך דקות ספורות בחיקו של מישה. הוא מביא צמד גלעיני תירס מותפחים לפיו (בין אליס; שאכלה רק מזון ארנבות, וניק; שהתקיים על אדי אלכוהול, לא היה מי שיכיר למישה את המאכל) ולועס בזהירות.

הסרט מתנהל בשורת אירועים מהירים על המסך: בחור בלונדיני מחלק מכות, הורס מכוניות ומפוצץ בניינים. מישה מוצא אותו מעניין במידה מתקבלת על הדעת.

**33** .

הם פוסעים, אחר כך, יד ביד בחשכה.

“אבא שלי לימד אותי לירות באקדח כשהייתי בן עשר,” התוודה דין, והמילים נקרעו מפיו של מישה כשהשיב: “אבא שלי לימד אותי לקרוא כשהייתי בן שלוש". (ניק השכיב אותו על מיטת הקולג' הצרה, סיכך את עצמו ואת מישה, ורכב עליו בקוצר-רוח. הם הזדיינו במקלחת ונגד הדלת ושוב על המיטה. ניק נרדם לבסוף, מותש לחלוטין, ומישה אסף את ברכיו לגופו והתפלל למחילה אלוהית).

הספה בדירתו שחורה ורחבה, ואצבעותיהם מסתבכות כשהם מנסים להפשיט זה את זה. שברי מילים נודדות לאוזניו (פיו של דין על צווארו, על חזהו, “אלוהים קאס, שנים- בבקשה-בבקשה-”), ועיניו של דין עצומות בכוח.

כמו בכי. כמו בחסד.

**34** .

הוא מתקלח ודין מתקלח אחריו. כשדין משמיע קולות מהוססים של עזיבה, מודיע לו מישה בטון חד-משמעי כי הוא נשאר לישון במקום.

מישה זוכר שיחות ארוכות על השתקעות ועל בית, על האידיאל הסטרייטי לעומת נורמות קוויריות חמקמקות (ניק ואנה תכננו להביא ילד לעולם, וניק הוסיף לטעון כי הוא חי בהרמוניה עם הבריאה וכל תלמידי הקולג' שבה).

הוא נכח פעם בהרצאה על מד"ב אמריקאי: המרצה הקרינה קטע קצר של סטאר-טרק בו נתקפו אנשי הצוות שיגעון זמני (“עבור יוצרי הסדרה ואמריקה של שנות השישים, עירום סימל שיגעון.” היא גררה את משקפיה במעלה אפה, ונדמה היה לו כי היא מביטה בו).

מישה נאנח, והעביר את אצבעותיו בשיערו של דין.

משהו ממנו עדיין משוטט בברוקלין, בסמטאות המושלגות של בורו פארק (פאנטום מישה היטיב את השטריימל, סידר את פאותיו והעביר יד בזקנו שלכד את פתיתי השלג היורד). למעלה, בבית משפחת קסלר, עצמה אמא את עיניה ושביעות רצונו של בורא-עולם עטפה את הדירה כמו כפפת-צמר.

**35** .

מישה מתעורר שעות ספורות לאחר מכן. חושך מוחלט עדיין אופף את הדירה ודין ישן לצידו, מכורבל בפקעת של שמיכות. הוא ניגש לארון, להביא שמיכה נוספת, ואצבעותיו של דין זוחלות מחוץ לציפית ומושכות אותו אליו כשהוא חוזר.


End file.
